The article, which is being inserted into article protectors is still exposed on one side, therefore risking wrinkling, bending, and getting stuck upon insertion. An article can be very detailed, with photos, die cuts, stickers which are all taped, mounted or glued on a page. The prior art will not work with side loading article protectors, which slides on much like a sleeve with two open ends. When applying side loading article protectors a device is needed to be able to enter in one side and be able to be pulled out of the other side. The prior art does not address this issue and can not function in this manner due to the padded finger holes. The prior art, due to its bending also puts additional stress on the seams of article protectors. This additional stress placed on article protectors will cause them to tear. Article protectors for scrapbooking can be very fragile and need special care. The prior art also does not address the issue of a two sided article. The prior art would be unable to protect a two sided article while applying article protector. The prior art is unable to work with strap hinged pages such as created by Creative Memories(copyright), and Westrim(copyright), due to its design.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to inserting devices, specifically to slipping articles, pages, papers, artwork, articles, photos inside of article protectors, photo sleeves, albums and view binders. This invention pertains to the arts and crafts field of scrapbooking.
In the United States scrapbooking is considered the fastest growing hobby in America according to HIA (Hobby Industry Assoc.). Many hobbyist and non-hobbyist purchase article protectors for binders and albums. Americans purchase article protectors for hobbies and for business purposes. Despite this tremendous usage of article protectors, there continues to be a problem of inserting articles, pages, artwork, photos, and paper into these products. The completed work that is inserted into these article protectors is often bent, torn separated or gets stuck upon application. Applying article protectors without an inserting scrapbook page device is tedious and time consuming.
The present invention comprises of a inserting article device, which will aide, protect and make easier the application of article protectors, sleeves, and view binders. It is a primary objective of this invention to provide a device, which overcomes the disadvantages as briefly, outlined above.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the inserting scrapbook page device described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an inserting device for an easier way of applying article protectors over articles art work, photo pages, and paper;
(b) to provide an inserting device which will prevent the sticking, bending of photos and articles into article protectors, which currently occurs;
(c) to provide an inserting device with a quick and time saving approach to the application of article protectors;
(d) to provide an inserting device which protects articles, pages, art work and photos, during application of article protectors;
(e) to provide an acid, PVC, and lignin free inserting scrapbook page device for hobbyist to use when scrapbooking with photo albums;
(f) to provide an inserting device for a jam free way of slipping articles, photos etc. into view binders;
(g) to provide an inserting device that ends the hassles of applying article protectors;
(h) to provide an inserting device which is light weight and easy for travel and packing;
(i) to provide an inserting device which speeds up the current time of applying article protectors;
(j) to provide an inserting device which is durable, that will not tear or crack;
(k) to provide an inserting device which is colorful and easy to see amongst other tools;
(l) to provide an inserting device which satisfies a need in completing pages of an album or binder.